1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to a device for evaporating volatile or active substances. The active substances may be contained for instance in a tablet, or a tray-shaped container provided with a membrane.
In particular, a first object of the invention refers to an evaporator device for volatile substances, provided with a closure system that facilitates the replacement of the refill or container of the volatile substance.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a safety closure system for the evaporator device, which makes difficult for children to get access to the tablet or container of the volatile substance.
2. Related Art
Evaporator devices for volatile substances are very well-know. Some of them incorporate a bottle containing an active substances and a wick immersed in part inside said bottle. Other types of evaporator devices use tablets impregnated with the volatile substance, or containers closed by a semi-permeable membrane through which a substance in the container can evaporate.
These evaporator devices incorporate means, which allow the replacement of the bottle or container when the volatile substance has been consumed.